Goodnight kid
by LiterallyToast
Summary: After a tough day of surviving, Nick gets stuck with a restless hick. - Hey guys, this is my first fanfic on here and ironically it the first Nellis fanfic I've ever written. And of course it was written at midnight xD This is very fluffy and there really isn't much nellis in here unless you look at it that way. Anyway enjoy:3


Ellis for god sake stop moving and get some sleep" After about 2 hours of hearing tossing and turning from the bed next to him, Nick could no longer stand it.

It had been l more than a traumatizing day for the group, every five minutes they seemed to run into trouble. 1 minute Ellis would alert a witch and send a whole horde after them, the next Coach would be pinned down by a tank. Although their bad luck seemed to end when they finally made their way to the next safe house, even if it was by the skin of their teeth, well for every one apart from Nick. They had been lucky enough to find a fully functional safe house with lots of food, running water, medical supplies and beds. There were 3 bed rooms in the house, 2 with double beds and 1 with 2 singles. It was already decided that Rochelle would have her own bed, with her being a lady, and Coach having his own one seeing as he was the one most injured. That of course meant that Nick was stuck in a single bed in the same room as a loud mouth hick.

"Sorry, ah just cant sleep." The hick replied sitting up from his under his covers.  
"Ellis, you have a bed all to yourself in a more than secure house,and you cant sleep?!" Nick furrowed his eyebrows, how was it possible this hick couldn't sleep when that was the one thing he seemed to like doing best.  
"Its not like ah ain't tired or nothin'," he explained, "I mean, I'm hella tired. Its just something's bugging me."  
Nick sighed "I suppose you want me to ask you what it is?" He questioned.  
"That witch from earlier... She seemed like she new she was a zombie" His tone grew sadder as he said this, "and didn'tcha notice that she didn't really seem that bothered about dying, it was like she was suffering and wanted to die..."  
"I don't know kid, I was to busy trying not to die" Nick was starting to get annoyed now at this pointless conversation. So what if a zombie had become self aware, he didn't give a flying fuck as long as he was still alive it didn't mean anything to him.  
"What if we've been killin' all these zombies tha' know their people an' they've been trying tah reach out to us, but we've been to busy smashin' there brains out tah notice!"  
It was hard to admit but the kid was right, not that it bothered the ex-conman if he was killing innocent people even of they were zombies.  
Ellis seemed to be having a panic attack after his little statement. Nick new how to read emotions, and heck Ellis was like an open book, so he already new this would stress the kid out.  
He swung his legs over his warm bed and walked over to the shaking boy.  
"Look even if the zombies are becoming self aware," He started "I'm sure they wouldn't be at such a point that they could decide they wanted to die. Heck most of them still don't know how to open doors, let alone have emotions."  
He wrapped an arm around still shaking boy's shoulder and felt him slowly start to calm down next to him.  
"Ah know, I just cant help thinking about it" The boy said after a while. He couldn't help thinking about it, he still was a kid after all.  
"Well try not too," Nick said, slowly pulling the younger boy closer so his head could rest on the others shoulder.

They sat like that for a while until Nick was certain Ellis was asleep. He lifts the hick's head of his shoulder and lay it down on the pillow. Nick didn't show much emotion, but he wasn't heartless, so when a bundle of joy comes running your way and starts freaking out, he cant help but reach out a hand. There was something about the hick that made Nick stay. Maybe it was his accent or the joy that seemed to follow him everywhere or even the stories he made out to hate, but it gave him hope for a fresh start of life to be out there. And he was glad the boy could trust him with his troubled thoughts, even though he wasn't the best at comforting people, it made him feel like less of a bad person for all those things he'd done prier to the apocalypse.

Nick hadn't realised that he had been standing, staring at the sleeping Ellis bellow him for the last five minutes,but who the fuck cared. Nick leaned down and pecked the boy on the cheek.  
"Goodnight kid"


End file.
